1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to video display systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for expanding a text image to fit within a display that supports images of higher resolution, resulting in an image that optimally fits within a display.
2. Background
For the purposes of this disclosure, a panel-like display may be any class of display means having a fixed pixel resolution, i.e., a display that has a fixed number of pixel lines upon which scan lines may be rasterized. For example, for maximum display resolution, a panel-like display provides one pixel line for every scan line that comprises an image. One such display may be a flat panel display such as that found in portable computers and laptops, as commonly known in the art.
Currently, most displays use Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) technology because it is well known and cost effective. However, panel-like displays have been gaining in popularity, due in part to their superior size, weight and power consumption characteristics. This popularity of panel-like displays has resulted in the use of panel-like, display technology instead of CRT technology for computer products.
This use of panel-like technology for applications has put a premium on software compatibility. When new computer equipment is developed, it is important to provide software compatibility with the new computer equipment. If software written for the old computer equipment does not run on the new computer equipment, new software must be developed. In order to avoid creating new software, new computers are generally designed so that previously written software can be used.
On-screen resolution is important for displays, since it determines how sharp text characters and graphics will appear. Currently, three resolution standards predominate: CGA (640.times.200); double-scanned CGA (640.times.400); and VGA (640.times.480). VGA is most popular in current panel-like displays because it is the same standard used by most current desktop displays. Using VGA for panel-like displays therefore allows using the same software and drivers as desktop displays.
A problem exists when VGA images are displayed on panel-like displays. The resolution of flat panel displays is commonly 800.times.600, 1024.times.768, or 1280.times.1024 pixels. Unlike CRTs, panel-like displays have a fixed number of pixels and lines that are lighted when the monitor is in use. Therefore, when the screen size is larger than the VGA standard resolution of 640.times.480 pixels, the display on the screen does not utilize the full screen area.
Improvements are made possible by filling the entire screen regardless of what mode the video system operates in. These improvements adjust the image size, depending on whether the panel operates in text or graphics mode.
One improvement expands a VGA display to fill a panel-like display by duplicating pixels according to a scheme formulated based upon the current resolution and the desired resolution. In text mode, this can make adjacent lines and columns of text appear to be different sizes. FIG. 1 illustrates scaling of text images via pixel duplication. Reference numeral 10 shows text characters before scaling. Reference numeral 12 shows the same text characters after upscaling by a factor of four. The scaled text 12 appears noticeably blocky. Edges not apparent in the original text 10 are noticeable in the scaled text 12.
Another improvement expands a VGA display by interpolating the pixel data in each scan line of the digital input image. Linear interpolation is used for column data, and bilinear interpolation is used for row data. This method requires complicated circuitry and results in text images having reduced sharpness.
With the advent of operating systems with integrated VGA and better resolution, systems employing text mode are often not supported. This may hinder or prevent running old applications on new systems. A need exists in the prior art for a video display system compatible with existing software that can expand a VGA image in text mode to fit a panel-like display while maintaining image quality.